Heart no Kuni no Edith?
by Alya Starbright
Summary: Alice chose to stay in wonderland- and was therefore stripped of her title of foreigner and given a role. But when Wonderland no longer has a foreigner, another is brought in-much sooner than expected. One that has a striking resemblance to Alice- because it's her sister Edith Liddell! Will she stay in Wonderland? And are their feelings better or worse then when they parted?


**Hey guys! Just so you know the character list doesn't have Edith- she's listed as an OC there. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from either manga or game. **

Chapter One: Another Hole in the Garden

Edith Liddell had come home from school for the summer, and was glad of it. The boarding school that she attended was prestigious and all the other kids there snotty.

Remembering home, and where her sisters Alice and Lorina now lived, brought her pain. She had called Alice cold-hearted for not crying at their mother's funeral and now realized that Alice may have simply been in shock at her passing. Alice had always been the closest to their mother, tending to her when she had fallen ill, playing cards with her and passing the time.

How could she have been so mean to her when she had needed her the most?

A tear streaked down her cheek as she looked out the window facing the garden where Alice slept. She gave a small smile. Alice had always liked napping, especially when it was nice out like today.

She turned when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs, trying to quickly wipe away her tears. Lorina didn't seem to notice her tears, but smiled as Edith stood.

"Good to be home?" She asked kindly. Edith smiled and brushed the wrinkles out of her white dress.

"You have no idea. That school was like a prison without the bars." Lorina laughed at her statement, then came to hug her.

"Well it's good to have you home. We missed you." Lorina's statement shocked her slightly.

"Even Alice?" Lorina pulled away, holding her at the shoulders.

"Especially Alice. She wanted to make peace- She feels bad for what she did." She said quietly, looking out the window at Alice's sleeping figure.

Edith took Lorina's hands off her shoulders, ducking her head.

"It was my fault anyway. She doesn't need to apologize. Alice isn't cold-hearted. She's one of the kindest people I know. That includes you, sis." She said, smiling up at her older sister.

They both laughed, and Lorina let go of her hands. "I should go wake Alice up. This is too good of a day to waste sleeping."

Edith laughed again. "You know that Alice will sleep no matter what day it is. Let her sleep- she'll thank you for it." Lorina nodded, smiling.

"You're right. I'll play cards with her later," She said, tucking the packet of cards she had brought with her back into her apron pocket. Lorina turned to go back to her room before completing a 360. "Oh, Edith?" She asked, drawing her attention back to her older sister.

"Yeah?" She asked, puzzled. Lorina smiled.

"Sometimes a nap outside helps get rid of stress. I learned that from Alice." Edith smiled and nodded at her, watching her slowly make her way back to her room, then returned to watching the window.

'Is that Lorina's way of telling me to take a nap?' then her hand flew to her eyes. 'of couse. She saw the bags.'

Edith hadn't been sleeping well the past couple weeks; she had been too busy studying for her finals to sleep very well. She looked back out at the oak tree in the yard where Alice still slept.

'Maybe I will take a short nap. . . Lorina will probably wake me up when she goes to wake up Alice.'

Making her way out to the oak tree, she felt that it really was a nice day outside. A soft breeze blew away any thoughts of humidity, and the sun was hidden behind fluffy white clouds.

She stopped in front of Alice, who didn't stir. What did stir was Edith's feeling of guilt at calling Alice cold-hearted.

Laying down a couple feet away from her, she closed her eyes slowly.

'I'll make it up to you one day Alice, I promise,' She thought sleepily before darkness overcame her. 'I promise.'

She opened her eyes to see a bunny standing in the bushes. Cocking her head slightly, she saw a flash of gold as it stepped out.

'I must be dreaming,' she thought, closing her eyes again. 'Alice always said she had strange dreams in the garden. There wouldn't be any bunnies wearing clothes in our garden.'

She lay, trying to get back to sleep when she felt something tapping her head. She opened her eyes again, aggravated at whoever was interrupting her nap. The bunny stood in front of her, looking very put out.

"You're supposed to chase me." He said, almost pouting.

"Why should I?" she asked. "And why don't you go bother my sister? I'm sure she'd love to chase rabbits in her dreams." He looked even more put out after she said that.

"Are you not going to come?" He asked. She was very confused and aggrivated, but nodded. He sighed, then there was a puff of smoke and she felt herself being lifted into the air.

"Wha-? Hey, put me down!" she yelled, wide awake now. He ran away with her, and she saw her sisters sleeping figure drift farther and farther away. "No. . ." she said, quietly, then yelling at the top of her lungs.

She was being kidnapped by a strange man who could apparently turn into a rabbit. She pounded her fists into his back, angry tears streaming down her face. "Put me down!" She yelled again.

"I'm sorry, I can't." He said cheerily, and jumped into something, and everything went black around her.

The feeling of falling overwhelmed her, and she started screaming. She was falling- really and truly falling. She hated the feeling, and always had. Not necessarily falling, but hitting the bottom- which wasn't coming anytime soon.

"Are you scared?" the rabbit man asked, laughing at her as he glided next to her, smiling broadly.

"Aren't you?!" she yelled back, cupping her hands around her mouth, shouting over the air rushing around them.

He didn't respond at first. "No!" he yelled back then, then continuing to laugh maniacally.

"We're going to die!" She yelled, panic overwhelming her anger as she saw the light below them growing brighter and brighter.

She sat on the ground, seeming very surprised at having survived their long fall from her garden. 'Where am I?' she thought to herself, looking around at the strange new world.

"Welcome to Wonderland," Someone said, and she looked around to see the rabbit man standing in front of her.

" . . . Who are you?" She asked, very confused now. All she knew is that she had gone to sleep in her garden and was kidnapped by a rabbit and thrown down a hole and was now in a place called 'wonderland'.

"I am Peter White." He said, a broad smile on his face. He offered a hand to her.

"Edith Liddell." She replied, placing her hand on his, and he pulled her to her feet, then froze.

"Wait. Liddell?" he said, confused- for the first time, he looked serious.

"Yes, that's my name. What about it?"

he shook his head in disbelief or in denial. "That can't be- that's against the rules." He looked at her straight in the face, no hint of joking anymore. "You're not supposed to be here."

**So, relatively short, but I hope you liked it! Please review!**


End file.
